Tearing Through Me
by ScottandShelbyForever
Summary: Shelby has just returned home from a three month stay in Juvi for running away for the ninth time, and she dreads going back home to face the reason for her pain. And school isn’t any better, but will a new face help her through what’s coming her way?


**Author's Note:** Hey, this is my first Higher Ground story. I'm a REALLY big fan of the Scott and Shelby pairing, so all of my stories will probably have them two as the main characters. I have been watching Higher Ground since it first came on TV and even though it's not on TV anymore, I still watch the episodes that I have recorded from when it was. But anyway, like I said, this is my first Higher Ground story, and I hope you all like it.

**Characters:** Scott Barringer, Shelby Merrick, Daisy Lipenowski, Auggie Ciceros, Juliette Waybourne, Ezra Friedken, Katherine Cabot, Peter Scarbrow, Sophie Becker, and others that will probably be Original Characters.

**Summary:** Shelby has just returned home from a three month stay in Juvenile Hall for running away for the ninth time, and she dreads going back home to face the reason for her pain. And school isn't any better, but will a new face help her through what's coming her way?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, if I did believe me that the show would definitely still be on. I wish I owned Hayden :), but obviously I don't. I only own the OC's, everyone else own themselves.

* * *

**Tearing Through Me:** Part 1

Shelby Merrick sighed deeply as she looked at the large brick building in front of her. It was her first day back at Johnson High School and she definitely did not want to deal with all of the assholes that attended.

She was sure that everyone knew by now that she was back, especially since her mother was friends with pretty much the entire town, so they probably knew and probably told their spoiled, rich, jock or cheerleader kids.

Shelby walked forward and as soon as she stepped inside the school, the warm air hit her. It was a lot nicer in the school then outside in the freezing cold rain.

Suddenly she heard a voice from behind her and smiled. When she turned around she saw that it was her best friend- her only friend, Daisy Lipenowski.

"Well, well, look who's back." Daisy said, smiling.

"Hi, Daisy." She replied.

Daisy didn't say anything and hugged her. This surprised Shelby but Shelby just returned the hug.

When they pulled apart Daisy said, "I missed you, Shel. Everyone has been talking about your big return." Daisy rolled her eyes and continued. "Juliette has a new boyfriend."

"Aw, Princess has another one? How many does that make now, five?" Shelby asked, sarcastically.

They started walking down the hall and Shelby ignored all of the stairs and whispers from those around her.

"No, just one surprisingly. She dumped the rest."

"So, what's this new one's name?"

Daisy pointed down the hall at Auggie, Ezra, Juliet, and some blonde hair blue eyed boy who had his arms around Juliette's waist, who Shelby figured was her new boyfriend.

"His name is Scott Barringer, he moved here a week after you got sent away." Daisy finished.

"Huh, he's tall, blonde, blue eyed, jock obviously- I mean he's wearing the jacket. Another football player?" Shelby asked, laughing. "Jesus Christ, why doesn't she just date the entire team, I mean, she has what, like two left now?"

Daisy laughed as well but stopped and glared at the group as they all approached them.

"So, Shelby, they finally let you out?" Juliette asked, smugly.

"Yeah, I told them I wanted to find you and stab you in the face and they let me go, I guess you don't have a lot of admirers." Shelby responded quickly.

Shelby always had a quick response for anyone. Even if her response wasn't a good one, she always had something.

"Very funny."

Shelby rolled her eyes and glared at the boy who Daisy had pointed out as Scott, because for some reason he was staring intently at her.

"Do you have a staring problem or something?" She asked, obviously annoyed.

Scott looked from Shelby to Juliette and then back to Shelby and replied, "No." He answered simply.

"Oh, right, you don't know him. This is Scott. My boyfriend." Juliette said, smiling at him.

"And how long exactly will it be until you have a new one? An hour?"

"How long will it be until you run away again?" Juliette retorted.

"Two seconds if you don't move out of my way and never speak to me again." Shelby replied, pushing past the group as Daisy followed her, god she hated Jocks and Cheerleaders.

Algebra Class

"Well, Ms. Merrick, welcome back." Sophie Becker said happily.

Sophie was the teacher, but like the Principle, she liked being called by her first name.

"Yeah, yeah, so great." Shelby said, sarcastically. "Where do I sit?" She asked, looking around the room.

She saw available seats next to a few people; there was one next to Ryan Rogers. _I don't want that one._ She thought to herself. There was also one in between Ezra and Juliette. _Okay, so if I get that seat I will jump out the third story window._ And finally she saw an available empty seat next to Scott.

"Well, Shelby, since we all have assigned seats now, you won't be able to pick your own seat. I think I'll put you next to…" Sophie stopped and looked around, "Take the empty seat next to Mr. Barringer."

Shelby groaned and slowly took the seat. When she sat down she noticed out of the corner of her eyes, Scott looking at her.

When Sophie started talking however, Scott's attention was directed on her.

"Please, take out a notebook and a pen, we will be taking notes today."

As everyone began to take the notes, Shelby took out a book and started reading, completely ignoring Sophie and everyone else around her.

Lunch

At lunch Shelby sat at a table with daisy, away from the other obnoxious students that she had to deal with on a daily basis.

Daisy was saying something but Shelby didn't catch it because she was currently focusing her attention on Scott Barringer, who wouldn't stop looking at her.

"_Why won't he stop fucking staring at me?!" Shelby screamed in her head._

The first five periods of the day she had with Scott, and in every single class he did nothing but stare at her.

"Shelby!" Shelby turned her attention to Daisy who had snapped her fingers in front of Shelby's face.

"What?" Shelby responded.

"I said, how has it been since you got home?" Daisy repeated.

"How do you think it's been?" Shelby replied.

"Already? He's already-" Shelby cut off Daisy before she could finish.

"Yes." Shelby interrupted, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh my god."

"Can we talk about something else?"

Daisy nodded and looked around the cafeteria, she stopped suddenly and laughed.

"Jocko is looking at you." Daisy said to Shelby, still laughing.

Shelby looked in the same direction and glared at Scott. "He's been looking at me all day."

"He's just a stupid jock who thinks he can nail every girl in the school, he's the same as the rest of them."

Shelby nodded knowingly and sighed. "I'm going to punch him in his goddamn face is he doesn't stop fucking looking at me."

Scott's Table

"Scott, what are you looking at?" Ezra asked, as everyone at the table all followed Scott's gaze.

Juliette scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Shelby Merrick." She said, rolling her eyes. "I know what you're thinking."

Scott turned his attention away from Shelby and focused it on his girlfriend. "You do?" He asked, nervously.

"Yeah, and I totally agree." Juliette didn't notice Scott's confused look and continued. "I think she's hideous too."

Scott nodded his head agreeing. "You read my mind." He said, forcing a smile. _"Too bad that's the complete opposite of what I was actually thinking."_ He thought to himself.

"Come on, Jules. She hasn't done anything to you yet, lay off." Kat cut in, taking a bite of her pepperoni calzone.

"When exactly did I asked for your opinion, Kat?"

Katherine knew that replying would only lead to an argument. So, instead of answering she continued to eat.

"Scotty, come over to my house today after practice." Juliette ordered.

"I can't, Jules. My dad is going over to his friends house for dinner and I have to go with him." Scott replied, taking a sip of his Peach Snapple.

"But Scotty, why would you want to go to some stupid dinner when you could be with me?" Juliette complained.

"I'm sorry, Jules. My dad has already made the plans, he said that I have to go."

Juliette crossed her arms over chest and pouted. "Whatever."

"It's not my fault, Juliette." Scott said, annoyed at Juliette's reaction.

"Whatever Scott. Obviously some retarded dinner with your daddy is more important than me."

"No it isn't. Nothing is more important to me than you." Scott replied.

"Sure, whatever. Have fun with your daddy." Juliette said, getting up and walking angrily out of the cafeteria with Kat following.

"What did I do?" Scott asked Auggie and Ezra.

"Nothing, Juliette is just really stuck up." Ezra replied.

Scott's House

"Scott! Come on, we have to get going!" Mr. Barringer yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" Scott yelled back.

"Aw, Scotty please stay home with me? I'm sure we could convince your father that you're feeling very sick and can't go to his friends house for dinner, and then I can say that I'll stay here with you to make sure you're okay. And once he's gone we can have some fun." Scott's stepmother Elaine said, kissing him.

Scott pushed her away and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Stay the hell away from me."

"Scotty-" Scott quickly interrupted Elaine before she could continue.

"Don't call me that." He demanded. "I'm going with my dad. You can stay here alone."

When Scott opened his bedroom door, Elaine grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Oh really? Well, I think I'm going to go as well, I mean, if you're going then there really isn't any point of me staying home."

When they heard Mr. Barringer call to them again, Elaine spoke.

"Coming honey!" She yelled.

Before she walked down the stairs she quickly kissed Scott on the lips again and smiled. "You can't stop me, Scotty." She said, walking away.

Scott sighed and kicked his bedroom door. "Bitch!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Scott!"

"Coming!"

Shelby's House

"Shelby, I'm glad you're home."

Shelby quickly shut the front door and ran to her room when she heard the deep voice. But before she had the chance to shut her door he pushed it open with such force she fell to the floor and slammed her head against the chest at the foot of her bed.

"I thought you would have learned by now not to run away from me. It just makes everything more painful when you try to fight me off." He said, stepping into her room and locking the door.

Shelby turned onto her back and tried to stand, but as soon as she started to get up he kicked in the stomach and made her fall back to floor.

He got down and rolled her onto her back and sat on top of her.

Shelby screamed as tears cascaded down her face. "Help me!"

He laughed and hit her across the face. "Shut up! No on is home, they won't hear you. Now, be good and this won't be as painful."

An Hour and A Half Later

When Scott, his father, and Elaine walked onto the porch of the small White House his dad smiled.

"These people are very nice. Please Scott, be polite."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Okay."

When his dad rang the doorbell a blonde woman opened the door smiling. "Hi. It's so nice to see you again, and so nice to meet you." She said happily. "We're the Merrick's."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So… what do you think? Should I continue? Read and Review Please!


End file.
